Talk:Ashtar Galactic Command/@comment-69.117.37.151-20190919103920
This is exactly why governments of the time world keep extraterrestrial activity top secret. Because anything humans dont understand they fear. Tell a group of people who have had a rough life and have struggled that a few ships full of a very advanced race of hominid aliens are coming to save them. Then boom, you have now given them something to believe in again. You have renewed hope in them. For supposedly for an intelligent race we sure chose to remain ignorant. And have been bent and plyed sith to follow the heard mentality. lets say we have 75 sheep. The herder is close by for protextion. All the sheep are on a cliff side in the sun just trimming the grass. When all of a sudden the unimaginable happens. A old delivery truck is passing by it is smoking from the exshust. As the truck is passing the sheep boom it back fires. The sheep are soread around pretty well. The back fire scares 10 of the sheep the closest. They start running full speed as the truck back fires again and again. All the other sheep see then running ao they run to. Now they are all running at full speed at the end of the cliff. One last bqck fire. The front running sheep cqnt see the horizon of the skyline so they dont know they are about to run right off the cliff to thier deaths. Until every single sheep has jump to its death. All for following the other sheep. That to they were also clueless why they were following them. Th eww y dont have to know. They are programed that way. Serving most of the time the concept power in numbers. Thats the only defense they do have. Unfortunately for them they will never know what it feels like to be a free thinker and an individual. humanity follows very close to this pattern. So now let me ask you this. If the governments of the world were to tell you they know of 188 different alien species. And that there has been different space factions fighting a galatic war that has lasted millions of years against a artificial intelligence that concurs galaxy after galaxy set on universal domination. Would you believe them? And how many of theas races of extraterrestrials would you make your new god and saviour. There is no savior. Only you, i am you, you are me. We are never ending consciousness. 3rd dimensional expressions of pure love. Gos did not create you. You created yourself. Because there can only be one consciousness. Because we are all one. Our brain creates the illusion of separateness. We are not. It is also no accident humanity is stuck in a state of absolute madness. We strive our whole lives for money, money and more money. Whos ring is bigger, who has the nicest car. This is no accident either. Because if the few can program you to believe you need more and better we will never be looking to know what we truly are. Making it easier to rule us and maintain absolute power. We are stuck in a cycle to nowhere. We are the hamsters on the wheel. And we have lived life after life stuck in this prison of self never making any headway into returning to source. Because the only thing that is real is pure love. Everything else is illusion. If you saw someone praying to themselvea wouldnt you think something was off with them? Becasue you are ashtar. And ashtar is you. You are me and him and her. As they all are you as well. Good journey my friends.